The Hyperactive Quest
by TwinkieFever
Summary: [POST APOC] Peter Maximoff doesn't know how to stay still. But now that he is a student at the Xavier Institute, he's gonna have to behave a bit. The main problem is that in order to bond with his father, the speedster will have to choose between foolishness and terrorism – because you can't change who Magneto really is, no matter how hard you want to. Smooth stuff ahead!
1. Prologue: Learning Takes Time

**_Hey guys, thanks for reading my fanfiction :) This is my first work in english, so I apologise in advance for the spelling/grammar mistakes you may find here. I hope you'll enjoy this short first chapter, and rest assured: more will follow!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters featured in this story and the X-men world is not mine. I didn't earn any money writing this fic and I don't plan to, yadda yadda yadda *Insert here all the legal blathering related to fanfictions*_**

* * *

PROLOGUE - Learning Takes Time

 _Oh man, could this be MORE boring?_

Peter was sitting in a classroom with a dozen other students while Hank McCoy was projecting them a documentary on the mutant gene and all the research that had been done on the subject. Could've been interesting but it wasn't. It was _bo-ring_. Peter was starting to get restless and was burning to go run outside or play some videogames instead of rotting in a chair like an old, old man. The gray-haired speedster was unconsciously stamping his foot on the ground, utterly incapable of remaining immobile for more than two seconds, and the girl sitting next to him started to glare at him, annoyed. The documentary then showed a picture of Professor Xavier in the 60's at the time he had published his first book. Peter let out a snort and all eyes turned towards him. Okay, not discreet, but cooome on! The Professor looked so nerdy in this picture! Pure. Gold. Hank frowned and crossed his arms.

"Do you have something to say, Peter?", he asked. It wasn't the first time Peter had interrupted his class, and it was starting to bother him a bit, despite his legendary patience.

Well, he always had a few things to say, actually. Like, they saved the world and the only things they got in exchange were classes and homeworks? Bullshit alert. They could have at least given them a medal or something. But instead of saying it out loud, Peter shrugged, now playing the drums on his desk with two pencils. He sneered.

"I don't know man, is it going to last much longer? 'Cause I have tons of stuff to do, people to see, and we're not getting any younger, if you see what I mean." He glanced at the annoyed girl sitting next to him. "Especially _you_ , Jubilee, but you already knew that, right?"

"Piss off, jackass!" she replied.

Ororo Munroe, who was sitting behind Peter, let out a laugh of appreciation. He actually liked her, she had badass hair and eyes to die for, but he was obviously not going to tell her that anytime soon. A faint smile crossed the other students' faces. Hank McCoy raised his hands in the air in an attempt to calm things down.

"Come on guys. This is a place of learning, we are trying to help you control your powers. You could at least pretend to care."

The poor guy suddenly looked lost among all those noisy teenagers. Peter was almost sorry for him, but his purpose in life was to push other people's buttons until they lost it. That and eating Ding Dongs, so you gotta do what you gotta do. That being said, Peter was not trying to ruin the class or anything – he was just being himself. He took a jaded air, faintly smiling. He felt like a cool politician arguing for world peace.

"Hey, I've already been to high school – for the most part. I really don't deserve another round of it..." Peter shrugged again, looking at Hank with a mocking flicker in his black eyes.

To be fair, he was a bit tired of having to go to class, getting up at 7 and all that. He was 26 for god's sake and he'd been to class for the majority of his life already. Plus, he had been the perfect student ever since they came back from Egypt two months ago, so he thought he clearly deserved some time off. And so did the others, judging by the dark circles under their eyes. Jean Grey looked like she had not gotten any sleep for days and Scott Summers was literaly half-asleep on his desk. It was time to do something about it and shake things up.

Hank took a minute to think, unwilling to take the responsibily of letting him go that easily. But then the bell rang and saved him from this uncomfortable situation. He was about to ask Peter to stay for a word about his attitude in class but the speedster turned on his walkman in the blink of an eye. Billie Jean started to play in his ears. He put his goggles on and waved Hank goodbye before flashing away, his silver jacket leaving a glimmer in the dark classroom.

 _Sorry, can't hear you, buh bye._


	2. Chapter 1: The Party King

**_Welcome back my friends! Here's chapter 1, as promised._**

 ** _I'd like to thank oneiromancer242 and MarburyBlur again for their review, it really made my day and gave me the courage to write this chapter as well as possible :)_**

 ** _I also need to inform you that I made a slight change in the prologue for continuity purposes. I finally decided that the X-Men have been back from Egypt for two months instead of two weeks - this change will allow me to develop the story a bit better._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy your read and don't hesitate to leave a review if you have anything to say about it. See ya!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - The Party King

Peter wooshed through the Xavier Institute and appeared in a blast in his new room on the third floor. Billie Jean was still playing in his ears and he was slightly moving to its rythm while rummaging through his lair in the search of a lonely Ding Dong. Instead he found a loosy chewing gum he threw into his mouth relunctantly. That crap would do for the time being, but the speedster would soon have to eat a bit more if he wanted to carry out his new project – every glutton needed layers of fat on sugar on fat to feel his best, and that's what he was going to get. The childish twenty-something he was had decided to throw a party.

Enough of playing the student, he was bored out of his mind just thinking about it. And that wasn't just a whim on his part, his thoughts and body were working so fast that a minute literaly felt like an hour to him. Everybody was SO. SLOW. Which, you guessed right, was pure torture for him. And because he wasn't always a selfish bastard, he was also thinking about his classmates and their untold need for freedom.

Xavier had probably not planned on overloading them with work, but he did nonetheless in his eagerness to prepare them for the world outside. In fact, the government had gotten more and more interested by mutants in the past month, given what had happened with Apocalypse. At first grateful, they quickly switched to a new kind of feeling – fear. It was still minimal, but a slight change in the tone of the news was obviously bothering Xavier because he had decided to train the young X-Men to their full potential before any problem had the chance to arise.

Peter did not feel concerned by that yet, though, and all he was seeing were homeworks piling up on his desk. And floor. And under his bed because he was too lazy to tidy the damn thing. Seriously, cleaning his room? Does anybody got time for that?

Anyway, he had decided to throw a big ass party in the manor that night because Xavier and Fluffy Blue Hank were leaving for Washington in a few hours to meet important people and talk about the mutant gene. The speedster didn't know exactly what it was all about, but he saw this as an opportunity for mayhem. And beer.

Peter took a large gym bag in his closet and a smile crossed his pale face. He looked at himself in the mirror and tousled his silvery hair with satisfaction. _Not bad, still got style,_ he thought to himself before flashing out of the disheveled room, smashing the door open.

At the same moment, two floors lower, the other students were coming out of the classroom. They had just packed their stuff and were walking in groups along the corridor. Jean Grey and Scott lead the way, followed by Jubilee, Kurt, Ororo and other classmates their age. Jean Grey was a bit annoyed by what had happened - she didn't like it when the class was interupted for no reason, and it wasn't the first time Peter had disturbed their learning. Jubilee was obviously thinking the same thing because she said out loud what Jean was keeping to herself.

* * *

"That guy's a looser. Who does he think he is?" she grumbled.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad." replied good-tempered Kurt.

"Not _that_ bad? He's a total pain in the ass, you mean!" she countered, infuriated. She had been Peter's punching bad ever since they had come back from Egypt and she was tired of it.

Ororo was following them with a faint smile, hands in her pockets.

"I kinda like him." she said lightly, and the others looked at her in disbelief. She did not blush though, it wasn't her style. Scott came to her rescue, rubbing his neck with embarrassement.

"Yeah, he's fine I guess. Maybe a little weird, but who isn't around here?" While the others were pondering the question, he went on "We should probably give him a chance."

Jean tried to let go of her prejudices, which was a bit hard given how different she was from the speedster. She put a hand on Scott's shoulder and his cheeks instantly turned red. "Yeah you're right, we should give him a chance." She sighed. "Even though he _is_ a pain sometimes..."

Jubilee went past them, quite grouchy. "Oh get a room, you two."

* * *

Peter left the Xavier Institute in a gust of wind. He ran for a minute and got to the nearest city with the gym bag under his arm. He entered a supermarket, still going at a superhuman speed, and stopped by the candy department, smiling like a child at Christmas.

 _There you are, my pretties._

He filled the bag with boxes of Twinkies, Ding Dongs, Honey Buns and Ho Hos, plus a few bags of chips and then went to the alcohol department to steal two cartons of beer and a few bottles of vodka. Peter didn't actually care if the others had the right to drink alcohol – 'cause honestly, who gives a damn? – but he also stole several bottles of fruit juice as he was passing through the department, just for the sake of it. After all, stealing was a legit extra-curricular activity, right? And he was decided to give it his best.

As he was putting the items in his bag he alted in front of the security camera and waved at it with a mocking smile. He knew there was no sound recording on this type of devices but he wanted to leave the supermarket a loving and dignified message before taking off. He zipped closer to the camera and mimed very slowly with his lips the words "So long, suckers!" before whooshing out of the supermarket, making all the alarms go off furiously.

He was already far away when the employees understood what had just happened, and he let out a snarky laugh on his way back to the manor. _Such wow, much_ _awesomeness._

* * *

Ten minutes had passed since the last class of the day had been dismissed, and the whole Institute was already preparing for the weekend. Some students were packing their bags to go back to their parents', some others were going out for the evening, and the rest had collapsed in front of the television in the large living room. Jean, Scott, Kurt, Ororo and Jubilee had chosen the latter option and were seated in the comfortable chairs and the cosy couch in front of the tv.

Jean turned it on while Scott and Kurt started stuffing their faces with cheap popcorn. They agreed on watching a cheesy sitcom to pass the time until dinner, smiling mildly to the overused jokes made by the characters onscreen. Without warning, Peter flashed in the middle of the room, still chewing his gum with a smirk on his face.

Scott jumped with surprise, spilling popcorn all over his lap "Dammit!".

"Sup' guys", he said as he was taking off both his headphones and goggles. He tossed the bag in the corner of the room and looked questioningly at his classmates. "What are you doing?" He turned around to see the tv, and shook his head condescendingly. _Very loosy_ , really. Peter slumped on the couch between Scott and Kurt and nabbed a handful of popcorn from Scott's bucket. He started stomping his feet on the ground, restless. "So, _that's_ your plan for the weekend, you bunch of dweebs? Watching lame ass tv shows?".

The speedster's cheerful black eyes studied their faces, obviously mocking their couch potato kind of attitude. Scott, already leading the group when it came to taking important decisions such as where to laze and what food to order, answered him with a sigh. "And do _you_ have something else to propose, instead of being a pain in the ass?"

"Depends" he said in a mysterious tone. "Where are Xavier and Hank?"

"They are preparing for their flight to Washington." Jean chimed in, "They're probably already in the jet, so it's too late if you want to talk to them..."

"Nah, on the contrary, it's perfect!" Peter bounced to his feet, suddenly more hyperactive than ever. "It's party-time!"

Peter flashed about the room in a gleam of silver and in seconds the coffee table was covered with snacks and bottles, along with two dozens of paper cups. Before the others had the time to process the information, the speedster then ran up to his room and brought down his box of 45s which he laid on the ground next to the record player Xavier had installed in the living room. He took his Depeche Mode 45 and put it in the machine, before finally returning to a more human speed. Personal Jesus filled the air.

" _This_ is my brilliant idea!" he said, showing the bottles to his classmates. "Better than "Married With Children", right?"

Scott gaped as he stood up, leaving his popcorn scattered on the couch. The others followed, taking a paper cup as they looked over the table in awe. Ororo gave Peter a tap on the shoulder "Nice work, dummy!" she said with a smile, and Peter ran a hand through his silvery locks. "Yeah, no biggie".

Jean, however, was not really thrilled by the alcohol the speedster had brought, and she found it weird that he had spent so much money for a party. She interrupted the slight flirt taking place between him and Ororo, and grabbed his arm to talk to him in private.

"Where did you get the money to buy all that?" she asked, dead serious. Her blue eyes were scanning Peter's face, but she couldn't read his toughts as well as she wanted to because of how fast his mind was going all the time. It was always an unpleasant experience to even remotely dive through it.

Peter didn't know that of course, but he shrugged, playing innocent – almost fluttering his eyelashes like a cute, manipulative fawn. Jean was _such_ a party pooper, always doing her homeworks and sucking up to the teachers. She should be enjoying her time off, like everybody else, for Christ's sake!

"I had some savings, it's not illegal you know. And why do you care how I got this stuff anyway? Can't you play nice for once?" He answered in his usual quick delivery. Jean frowned, clearly not buying his explanations, but Scott came from behind her and put an arm around her shoulders. He had filled his first cup with vodka and orange juice, and had finally given up to the power of the Party King Peter Maximoff.

"Come on Jean, we agreed on giving him a chance, remember?" he told her with a comforting smile. "Besides, I think you could really use a night off..."

Jean had no other choice but to comply, and she left Peter with a feeling of unfinished business.

After that, the oh-so coveted mayhem ensued. The music and the obvious efforts Peter had put into the planning the party had convinced his classmates to enjoy the whole thing without asking further questions. Even Jubilee agreed to make peace for the night, and they all drank together, played games and danced all night.

It was glorious, really freaking glorious! Peter had never had so much fun before. He had always been a freak in high school and never had any friends at the time, apart from his sisters. And even though he had been living at the Xavier Institute for over two months, he had been feeling left out – until that night. He now felt as part of the team, and a new life was suddenly starting for him. And damn, he loved that feeling!

The joy was short-lived, however.

At one hour in the morning, the group of students who had been going out on the town came back to the Mansion. Two girls who were carrying the half-unconscious body of their friend clumsily pushed the entrance door and tripped on the carpet. They collapsed heavily on the floor and the students who were partying in the living room heard an intriguing thud over the loud music. They all rushed towards the hall, Peter flashing beside the group in the blink of an eye. He had been drinking a lot and felt a little sick, but he managed to focus his eyes on the guy laying at his feet. The silver-haired boy just hoped he would not throw up on anybody, because that would _probably_ kill the mood.

"What happened?", he asked in a furry voice.

Peter noticed that the guy's head was covered in blood, as if he had been hit with a bat or something. The speedster knelt beside them as his classmates were rushing towards the entrance. Jean gasped when she saw the blood, and the others all stood at a safe distance of the injured guy so as not to smother him. The guy was in a very bad shape but he managed to say in a growl "a group of guys attacked us...".

He passed out and one of his friends finished his sentence, completely traumatized "They came from nowhere! They called us "filthy mutants" and we tried to run but they were too many for us. Josh tried to protect us but– but they smashed a bottle on his head before we got the time to use our powers..."

She started to cry and the other girl took her hand. "They spat on us, they called us "monsters" and stuff, I thought they were going to kill us... but then cops passed by and they ran away..."

The students looked at each other in horror, speachless. Kurt managed to keep a clear head and teleported upstairs to get the first aid kit. Peter was really bummed out, he didn't know what to say or what to do. The alcohol prevented him from thinking straight and his vision was a bit blurry.

The only thing he managed to utter was not very conclusive. "What kind of sick fucks would do that? What the hell..."

What would Xavier say about that? And how the fuck did these guys know that they were mutants? So much for the peace between humans and mutants, eh?

 _Damn_.


	3. Chapter 2: Reality Check

**_Hey guys, here's chapter 2! Thanks again for taking the time to read this fanfic, and don't hesitate to leave a review if you have anything to say about it - good or bad ;)_**

 ** _Please note that I changed the description and the genre of the fic to better suit my ideas regarding the story. Things are going to get pretty intense in the following chapters, so be ready for some action!_**

 ** _Finally, I'd also like to thank_ _oneiromancer242 and MarburyBlur (again ehe) for their reviews, you guys are freaking awesome!_**

 ** _See you soon!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 - Reality Check

Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy came out of the jet and walked – and rolled – side by side towards the Washington official who was waiting for them on the landing platform of the Pentagon. It was a come back to the building Charles would have avoided gladly.

The man waiting for them was wearing a very expansive suit and displayed the most stern look Charles had ever seen. He greeted them with a cold confidence.

"Mr Xavier. Mr McCoy. Glad you could came".

"Sure, we are honored by the invitation." replied Charles with a kind smile, trying to stay curteous. He knew that the man standing in front of him was not really fond of mutants, and this increased the telepath's discomfort considerably.

Hank kept silent, but frowned slightly. He thought hard enough for Charles to hear him.

 _Honored, you sure about that? More like "under duress", don't you think?_

The professor did not answer the snarky comment because it was not necessary. Of course Hank was right, as he often was. They had been ordered by high ranked officials to come to a meeting with the President, and Moira MAcTaggert had been chosen as their messenger to show Charles that she was their hostage. You don't decline that sort of invitations, especially when the people challenging you know where your love interest lives.

The official, who was called Bentham, lead them through a labyrinth of corridors. The place was bleaker than ten years ago, it was cold and felt quite merciless. They soon got to a hall decorated with medals and emblems of the United States. Bentham opened the first door on his left and stepped to the side to let the two guests in. Charles' gaze scanned the whole meeting room and the people who were already seated around a long wooden table, not liking what he was hearing in their minds. The President was there as well, hands crossed under his chin, watching them come in with a critical eye.

The telepath felt the meeting was not going to be enjoyable in the least. He kept a straight face nonetheless, and wheeled himself towards the empty space left at the opposite end of the table. Hank took the free seat next to him and they both reported their attention on the President, feeling very much like defendants in a trial.

The President then spoke, obviously trying to appear amiable despite his rigid looks.

"Alright. Welcome to you both, Mr Xavier and Mr McCoy, I hope your journey went well." he ventured a smile, but lost it quite quickly. "Now that you're here, we're going to start the meeting. If you please, Sylvia."

He motionned towards his assistant, and the middle-aged blonde woman started to hand out an official report from the FBI. Charles and Hank took theirs, and exchanged a worried look. The President went on.

"We asked you to come today so that we can talk about the mutant condition and, hm, social status."

Charles looked up from his report, surprised. "Social status? Why would we have a social status different from everybody else's?"

The people in the room seemed to disapprove of his attitude. They were growing suspiscious, Charles could ear it quite clearly.

"Because mutants can be a danger to society." replied the President, remaining calm. "We saw what that Apocalypse mutant was capable of, and we won't let it happen again. So now, you're going to read the report we gave you and then we'll talk about the new laws that are going to passed in senate in the next few weeks."

Charles could not freeze the room in order to think about what was happening to them because of the security cameras. He didn't want the world to know that he had used his power on the President of the United States. So he had to think fast. He exchanged a quick glance with Hank.

 _I think we are in an uncomfortable position, my friend. This does not bode well._

 _Why don't you make them change their mind?_ Asked Hank in a desperate tone.

 _Because the laws are being passed as we speak. People would know I used my powers on the President if he suddenly changed his mind after our meeting._ Charles felt trapped. He added, more annoyed than ever, _And I'm **not** Erik. We will do things peacefully._

 _They fooled us,_ declared Hank, anger coming off him in waves. _That's why they asked us to come so long after the events in Egypt. They didn't want us to interfere with their new laws._

The two men had no other choice but to comply. They were not here to work with the government on a better understanding between humans and mutants as they thought they would, they were here to ratify against their will a paper saying that they agreed to the new project. If they didn't, the school would be closed by the FBI. And if they rebelled, Stryker would be given free rein over the students. They spent two hours reading the document and asking questions about it.

The President felt the need to add something to all this, so that he would not appear completely heartless.

"Understand me, gentlemen." he said with a condescending smile, "We don't hate you. We just want to protect our citizens against any potential threat. We are doing what we feel is best for the safety of the United States."

Charles looked at him harshly, his bright blue eyes piercing the President like daggers. He said nothing but broke in half the pen he was holding in his hand.

* * *

A few hours later the jet landed in the large garage under the basket ball field. Charles was infuriated but had said nothing during the whole journey back home. Hank knew better than to disturb him while he was thinking about the consequences of what they had done.

They slowly came out of the garage, which was located underground and took the elevator towards the entrance hall upstairs. It was two in the morning and the telepath had expected the students to be asleep by now. He had really hoped they would be so that he would not have to explain everything to them until morning.

Hank heard noises, and then saw blood in front of the entrance door. He gave Charles a worried look, and the telepath wheeled himself towards the dim light coming from the living-room. The students' mind were almost screaming about what had happened one hour ago and the room was filled with distress.

The men entered the living-room and got a really strange vision. The place was a mess full of candy bar wrappers, paper cups and spilled bottles of alcohol, which indicated that the young mutants had thrown a party while they were gone. But there was no music anymore: an inconscious young man had been laid on the couch and the other students were sitting around him in chairs and on the carpet, talking over and over about the attack. They all looked worried and exhausted.

Charles wheeled himself towards them and Scott instantly got up, awfully ashamed of the mess they had made.

"Professor! Thank god you're back!" he said in a hoarse voice.

Charles raised a comforting hand to show him he could calm down, but Hank ran towards the young man lying on the couch. Josh had actually regained consciousness not long after he had fainted in the hall and he was now resting his eyes, trying to ignore the awful pain in his skull. Hank kneeled beside him and took a look at his wound. "What happened here, guys?"

Peter, who had thrown up twice in an hour, was feeling a bit better. He was sitting on the arm of Jean's chair, stomping his feet on the ground in anxiety. "A bunch of assholes attacked them three" he said, pointing at the two girls sitting on the ground near their friend. "They smashed a bottle on Josh's head".

One of the girls added, "They called us _Mutant Freaks_ and—"

" _What the hell_ is happening, exactly?" interrupted Peter with his usual smooth manners.

The students were all looking at Charles with eyes wide open, afraid he would give them a roasting. But he didn't. The telepath wheeled himself near his students, and gave them an embarrassed look. He took a deep breath.

"Look, we have some bad news. And I think what happened to Josh is not a coincidence."

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses, angry and desperate, while Charles started to relate the events of the night.

The party was _definitely_ over.


End file.
